Mi café con una cucharadita de FELICIDAD
by Mara Fanfics
Summary: One-shot Todas las tardes iba al a la cafetería solo para mira a una de las camareras, vivía a dos cuadras de mi casa, en las mañanas la veía salir con su lindo uniforme.


Los personajes le pertenecen a SM

* * *

"Mi café con una cucharadita de FELICIDAD"

One shot  
Pov Edward

Todas las tardes iba al a la cafetería solo para mira a una de las camareras, vivía a dos cuadras de mi casa, en las mañanas la veía salir con su lindo uniforme.  
Nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para hablarle, es que ella es hermosa, unica, PERFECTA.

El día de hoy no había tanta gente en la cafetería solo unos estudiantes, me senté en mi lugar habitual y espere a que me atendieran.  
Estaba tan nerviosismo, hoy me animaría a hablarle, y no a seguirla en la oscuridad.

-Hola-dijo esa hermosa voz-puedo tomar tu orden  
Me quede paralizado, que le diría

-este claro, una malteada por favor  
-ok, en un momento te la traigo  
Se alejo de la mesa, la invitaría a sentarse con migo o la acompañaría a su casa. Toda mi vida era una rutina hasta que la conocí.

Estaba tan entretenido con mis pensamientos que no vi en qué momento llego  
-aquí esta su malteada  
Me mira con sus hermosos ojos chocolate  
-gracias. Disculpa ..-estaba tan nervioso-gustas sentarte conmigo  
-Oh! Es que estoy en horario de trabajo  
-bueno cuál es tu nombre, el mío es Edward Cullen  
-me llamo isabella pero dime bella  
-mm...-como preguntarselo-olle te p..puedo acompañar a tu casa después del trabajo  
-claro

:

:  
De camino a su casa platicamos, de muchas cosas, el tiempo se me pasaba volando.

Ya había pasado 1mes de conocer a Bella ella era súper linda, y estaba realmente enamorado de ella, una noche después de cenar en mi casa, estábamos viendo una película.

Bella besaba mi cuello mientras acariciaba mi cabello, mis manos bajaban desde su cintura a sus muslos, la subí en mi regazo mientras mis labios buscaban los suyos, necesitaba fricción entonces empecé a mover las caderas en contra de ella.  
Me levante de mi lugar, cargando a bella nuestras respiraciones eran un jadeo.  
Llegue a mi habitación y la recosté en la cama , me empezó a desvestir y yo a ella.  
Estaba a punto de penetrarla y me detuve  
-¿Estas segura de esto?  
Estaba preocupado nunca había llegado con ella tan lejos  
-es mi primera vez y quiero hacerlo contigo  
La primera vez yo la amo. Y la aria mujer  
Lentamente me introduje en ella cuando llegue a su barrera, empuje levemente hasta que cedió, Bella soltó unas lagrimas.  
-Si quieres puedo salir  
-NO…no está bien solo espérame  
No tardo mucho, yo estaba preocupado no sabía qué hacer solamente le acaricie la cara y repartí besos en sus ojos.  
Cuando estuvo lista movió sus caderas en petición a que continuara, ella era tan linda y me encantaba tenernos así los dos disfrutándonos.  
Besando cada parte uno del otro. El éxtasis estaba en su esplendor al llegar a nuestro clímax.  
Bella se recostó en mi pecho mientras se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo  
-Te amo… Edward-dijo entre sueños  
En esos momentos fui el hombre más feliz del mundo.

POV BELLA

Edward. El hombre más maravilloso que jamás había conocido. Recuerdo aquel día en que fui a su mesa a atenderlo y me pidió si podía ir a dejarme a mi casa. Con tan solo mirar sus ojos verdes y oír su voz me derretía por dentro. Cada vez que me hablaba o me dejaba un casto beso en mi mejilla sentí que mis rodillas eran de gelatina. Siempre quise dar mi virginidad al hombre que yo esperé y ese fue mi Edward .Ya llevábamos 5 meses juntos y cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de él.

-Bella ….- Dijo él mientras me preparaba un sándwich.

-Si?- Le dije.

- Sé que es algo pronto, pero tú eres la mujer que quiero vivir por siempre. Siempre has sido tú. Mi mujer. Mi Bella. Cada día que estoy contigo ha sido un sueño del que yo creo que jamás despertaré. Me encanta estar contigo, nunca sentí esto por alguien, pero por ti sí. Eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero decirte que, te amo. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?- Me preguntó mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba una sortija de compromiso de una cajita azul.

-Sii ….- Me puso la sortija en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda y me beso muy tierna y a la vez apasionadamente.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra. Gracias- Susurró en mi oído.

-No tienes nada que agradecer amor mío. Para siempre-Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Para siempre-Musitó.

Y así , de esa manera aprendí que si puede a ver un ''vivieron para siempre, y comieron felices''

* * *

**Espero les aya gustado el One- shot **

**gracias x leer **

**mara**


End file.
